Emma Chambers
}} Emma Chambers was a police officer who replaced Dale Jackson, and tried to help Will Davies find the murderer responsible for several killings throughout 2002 and 2003. Biography Emma was seduced by Will's son Ben after the pair met at The Loft. Her one-night stand with Ben was to prove costly as she discovered that she was pregnant and eventually confronted Ben with the truth. However, Ben was engaged to Izzy Cornwell and refused to leave her. Emma managed to keep the identity of her child's father a secret until Will's ex-wife Alison arrived and revealed that Emma had caused their break-up many years ago - Emma had an affair with Will. Shortly after, Ben discovered the truth about Emma’s past and the link with his father. Ben’s fiancée Izzy also discovered on her wedding day that Ben was the father of Emma’s unborn child, after being told by Scott Anderson. Despite Emma wanting to have a future with Ben, Ben went ahead and married Izzy. Shortly after, Emma gave birth to a son and named him Arthur. Ben then had a change of mind and decided that he did want to be part of Arthur’s life. However, this change of heart did not last long. At Arthur's christening, Alison hatched a plan to ensure Emma did not appear in any of Arthur's baptism pictures. She requested that Emma take all the pictures so that Emma herself would not be featured in any of them; each time Emma took a picture, Alison taunted her by continually proclaiming "let's have another picture of baby and father". When Will asked Alison if Emma would be featured in any of the pictures, Alison arrogantly replied: "as long as I have any say in the matter, no!". Alison continued with this, ignoring Will's warning that her behaviour made her no better than Emma and that she risked Arthur coming to resent her for her actions in later life. Unbeknown to Alison, however, Emma was moving the camera towards the floor each time she took the pictures, so that none of the Davies family or Arthur himself were featured either. This incident brought Emma's feud with Alison to a head, as at the party after the baptism service when Emma admitted to Alison that she had sabotaged the photographs, the two got into a vicious brawl, and had to be separated by Johnno Dean and Les Hunter. Eventually, Ben’s marriage with Izzy broke down after Izzy couldn’t cope with Ben having so much to do with Arthur, and this subsequently resulted in Ben wanting nothing to do with Arthur. He blamed Arthur for causing his marriage with Izzy to collapse. Emma then decided it was best to move away and start over, leaving the village in October 2004. Ben eventually decided to file for full custody of Arthur after a chance meeting led to Ben spending time with Arthur, and he decided the time had come to heal the rift with his son. However, Ben's then-girlfriend Lisa Hunter decided she did not want to be a mother figure to Arthur and pressurised Ben into sending Emma and Arthur away again. Ben decided that after losing Izzy he could not risk losing Lisa as well because of Arthur, and he asked Emma and Arthur to leave. Although, he agreed to stay in touch with Arthur this time. Despite this, neither Emma nor Arthur have been heard from since, and they never came to visit or attend Ben's funeral when he was killed in December 2006. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2003 debuts Category:2004 departures Category:Police officers Category:Public services Category:Past characters Category:1972 births